


The World of Sounds

by eliminatedtheimpossible



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia, idk i like it, just something I found in my sketchbook, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliminatedtheimpossible/pseuds/eliminatedtheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I made as a tribute to A Scandal in Bohemia. Actually I found this in my sketchbook, and I think I like it so I'd just post it here. WARNING: Grammar mistakes may happen. I'm not native and I don't like editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World of Sounds

The World of Sounds

 

Chisels, chisels

The alto sound has risen

The music, the beat

She sang and brought the heat

 

Tappings on the ground

He began his baritone

Through the night they shout and scream

As the notes knitted to a rhythm

 

They danced under the moon

Like two souls bounded as one

The lady and the man

Can't stop their own game

 

Then the woman, oh she spread her wings

Leaving the man and the world of sounds

The gentleman hoped he'll be granted more wishes

So he has the hope that she will return

 

And that is the end

An unfinished music of Ave Maria

Their love story stays alive in script

Written under the name,

'A Scandal in Bohemia'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well! Do you like it? Write suggestions or correction (if there's any mistake) on the comments so I can edit it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
